


Sold Out

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 09:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10918728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “You’re coming with me, right?”





	Sold Out

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #538 "ticket"

“How did you get these?” Abby asked, when she’d opened the envelope. “This concert’s been sold out for weeks!”

Quinn smiled. “I know someone working security there, and they always have a few tickets in reserve.”

“Thank you, thank you,” said Abby. “And you’re coming with me, right?”

“Me? I’m sure you have someone else you could ask.”

“Maybe,” the scientist allowed. “But I’d really like it if you came.”

“You’ve listened to them in the lab, right?” said Quinn. “Yeah, okay, I’ll go.”

“Yay! And you’ll come to my place, before, to get dressed?”

Quin laughed. “Sure. Why not?”

THE END


End file.
